Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season 1A of The Family, and the first episode overall''.'' It was released on December 6, 2015 - read it here: Main cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Mr. Wubbzy as Wubbzy * Idekmandy as Mandy * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire Recurring cast * Micayla as Micayla * NanoPower512 as Nano * XxSolarEclipseXx as XxSolarEclipsexX Minor Characters * Lachi1339 as Lachi Opening Episode Steph: Oh today is a great day to greet my family. Steph: where is my daughter? Steph: Bela!!! Micayla: what is happening? Steph: Bitch what the fuck nothing’s happening. Micayla: '''have you seen my wife, my sister is having trouble. '''Steph: '''No. '''Micayla: Fuck you bitch. Micayla leaves. Steph: ??? Wubbzy: What are you doing bitch??? Steph: I’m looking for b- Wubbzy: I’m Linda Clark now. Wubbzy: I will destroy Isis. Wubbzy leaves. Steph: what the fuck is happening. Mandy: Hi. Steph: '''Oh hi Mandy didn't see you there '''Mandy: Where’s bae Steph: I’m looking for her Mandy: Oh ok I’m drawing but I can help I think In the meantime... Bela: Wtf this cant be happening Criminal: what Bela: shit since when are you here Criminal: aaa Bela: aaaaaaaaa Nano: wtf Nano leaves. Bela: wtf just happened Nano: idk Nano: wtf Nano leaves. Nano enters. Nano leaves. Bela: ok???? Claire: hi what’s happening? Crminal: apparently something bad Bela: YEAH SOMETHING BAD Lachi: what's going on? Lachi is away. Bela: weren’t u here a second ago but ok Bela: so um some shit is going on and I kind of have to go to hell Criminal: wtf Claire: what the hell Bela: yeah exactly hell Bela: well see yall in a min Bela leaves. Criminal: wtf just happened Claire: wanna go eat something Criminal: ok Back to super queen mommy Steph: ok where is her I’ve been looking for five minutes Mandy: ikr XxSolarEclipsexX: shes a mexican slut XxSolarEclipsexX: everyone is a slut XxSolarEclipsexX: lenti ♥ XxSolarEclipsexX: im bringing my socks hre XxSolarEclipsexX: oh i cant im lazy XxSolarEclipsexX was kicked by Queen Steph. A'' faint "YASSSS" can be heard in the distance. '''Mandy:' same Steph: wtf who was that Mandy: probably some rapist idk Steph: we got to keep looking for my daughter Steph and Mandy come across Criminal and Claire. Steph: hi Steph: have you seen my daughter Criminal accidentally lets some Cheetos escape her grip. Steph: ill punish u later Claire: yeah we’ve seen her Criminal: she went to hell Steph: '''ok o- '''Steph: NO WE HAVE A FAMILY DINNER TONIGHT SHE CANT Bela: hi I’m back Steph: thank god Mandy: hi bae ♥♥♥ Bela: HI BAE ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Criminal: what did u do Bela: apparently I shouldn’t have sent NooScreamedAnakin to Hell because she was still alive Bela: '''I just sent Anakin back here '''Bela: and the people who said I couldn’t have are dead Claire: every Sunday Bela: sorry The doorbell rings. Steph: here they are for the family dinner!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A